seventeen fun
by leering13
Summary: hanya kisah iseng dari member seventeen yang menceritakann tentang penembakan para member dan lain lain yang terjadi pada member seventeen di awal debut, gaje? ya yaoi? ya...enjoy? semoga hahahhaha
1. Chapter 1

**SEVENTEEN FUN**

 _ **Scoups x Junghan ver**_

"mwo? Kau menyukai dia hyung?" tanya Woozi tak percaya

"oh ayolah, memang..awalnya aku ta memikirkan kalau akan menyukai dia, tapi semenjak dia memanjangkan rambutnya itu, entah kenapa setiap aku bersamanya dan melakukan skinship..aku semakin menyukainya" jelas Scoups

"pffttt ahahahaha, hyung, jadi karna dia memanjangkan rambutnya kau menyukainya? Oh ayolah jangan jangan kalau Seungkwan memanjangkan rambutnya pun, kau akan menyukainya hyung, atau mungkin Joshua hyung, bukankah matanya sangat indah ahahhaha" ucap Woozi

"sial…ini beda! Ayolah Woozi bantu aku kau lihatkan dia dan Joshua itu bahkan terlalu dekat apa jangan jangan mereka sudah jadian?" tanya Scoups yang melihat Junghan dan Joshua sedang berduaan bercanda ria di ruang tamu

"hyung, kau tau kan aku bukanlah mesin berita berjalan di dorm ini, lebih baik kau tanya Seungkwan" jelas Woozi lalu pergi meninggalkan Scoups sendiri

 _MALAM HARINYA …._

"aaahhh senangnya besok adalah hari terindah! Besok adalah hari pertama kita debut! Oh aku sudah tak sabar lagi!" ucap Seungkwan

"tapi..aku terkadang masih risih dengan rambutku, kalian memerlukan waktu sebentar saja untuk duduk di ruang make up, sedangkan aku? Aku harus muncul lebih awal dari kalian, huft" sesal Junghan

"tapi kau terlihat cantik Junghani" ucap Joshua menyemangati Junghan, Scoups yang mendengarnya merasa panas

" _cih, gombalannya, oh ayolah, Junghan pasti ta akan suka dengan gombalan itu hahahhaa"_ ucap Scoups dalam hati, namun tak lama ia mendengar Junghan yang malah menyukai pujian itu

"ah..jjinja? Jisoo ah kau memang pria paling romantic yang pernah ku temui" ucap Junghan

"oh ayolah, kau bukan satu satunya orang yang dia puji, kau tau kan, itu hanya kebiasaan orang orang barat" ucap Scoups

"kau kenapa sih, ta bisakah kau menyenangkan aku?" balas Junghan kesal

"oh ayolah, kau bukan wanita yang harus memiliki rambut panjang! Kau bahkan terlihat seperti wanita" ucap Scoups lagi

"….kalau begitu kau bilang saja pada PD-nim untuk menggunduliku! Menyebalkan!" balas Junghan dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan tampang kesal

"hyung, kau bodoh sekali, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Seungkwan

"apa?" tanya Scoups lagi

"kau cemburu hyung?" tanya Joshua

"apa? Cemburu? Enak saja!" ucap Scoups lalu meninggalkan mereka.

Saat Scoups melewati kamarnya, tepatnya kamar dia, Junghan dan Dino, dia mendengar suara seseorang menangis dari dalam

"hyung, sudahlah mungkin Scoups hyung sedang bad mood, jangan di pikirkan lagi dan jangan menangis" ucap Dino

"hiks, tapi..hikksss, dia tidak perlu mengejekku di depan kalian kan hikss dasar sekop jelek hikss" tangis Junghan

"mengejek? Apa tadi aku mengejeknya? Aku kan kesal huft" ucap Scoups pelan

"hyung sudahlah jangan menangis lagi hueee Dino jadi bingunggg huaaaa eommaaa appaaa Dino binguuunnnggg" teriak Dino yang ikut ikutan menangis

"uh, cup cup mianhae Dino, hyung..hyung tidak akan menangis lagi jadi jangan nangis ya sayang" ucap Junghan dan memeluk Dino.

Kini Junghan kembali ke jiwa keibuannya, dia menidurkan Dino bahkan dia hampir ketiduran jika saja Scoups tidak masuk tiba tiba dan melihat Junghan bersama Dino

"kau..kau belum tidur?" tanya Scoups

"aku sedang memikirkan untuk menggunduli rambutku besok!" ucap Junghan kesal

"ehem…Junghan aku..aku mau…" belum sempat Scoups menyelesaikan kata katanya Junghan dengan cepat memotongnya

"aku ngantuk, aku mau tidur dengan Dino" ucap Junghan dan menarik selimut namun Scoups menariknya dan mengajaknya ke sudut kamar

"isshh aku ngantuk hyung!" ucap Junghan kesal, namun Scoups justru langsung mencium bibir Junghan tanpa aba aba, ciuman kasih sayang tanpa nafsu sedikitpun

"mianhae..saranghae" ucap Scoups pelan seraya menundukkan wajahnya, Junghan yang masih shock hanya diam menatap Scoups tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi

"..hei, jawablah, setidaknya katakana sesuatu, jangan hanya diam" kata Scoups lagi setelah menyadari Junghan hanya diam saja

"kau…hyung…a-apa yang kau lakukan barusan…" ucap Junghan

"apa? Ayolah Junghanie, kalau kau menolakku bilang saja, tak perlu kan aku mengulangnya, ya ya aku tau kalau Jisoo itu lebih…mmm" kini giliran Scoups yang shock, Junghan, pria yang selama ini di kenal kalem, lembut dan keibuan, yang terkenal sebagai malaikat, kini justru bertindak di luar batas, bukan hanya mencium, namun sedikit _menikmati_ bibir Scoups

"…nado saranghae" ucap Junghan dan memeluk Scoups, menyamankan kepalanya di dada Scoups

"..maaf soal rambutmu, aku..aku hanya tidak suka melihat orang lain memujimu di depanku" kata Scoups lagi

"dasar dedengkot cemburunya berlebihan kekekkee" balas Junghan lagi. Mereka saling bertatapan, seakan akan baru kali ini mereka melihat satu sama lain, seakan ta ingin di pisahkan, dan mereka pun mendekati wajah satu sama lain sampai nafas mereka terasa sangat dekat satu sama lainnya dan…

"uhhh hyuunngggiiieeee, Dino mau makan itu ummmm…" igau Dino yang otomatis membuat dua insane yang baru saja saling memiliki menghentikan kegiatan mereka yang belum tercapai

"..Dino mengigau lagi" kata Junghan memerah

"ehem..lebih baik, mulai besok dia tidur bersama Seungkwan, ayo tidur, sayangku" kata Scoups menekankan kata _sayang_ dan mereka pun kembali ke ranjang mereka masing masing.

 _ **SCOUPS x JUNGHAN ver end**_

Ahhh gaje ya gaje….ya sudahlah namanya tadi iseng doing ahahaha enjoy ya dan jangan lupa reviewnya sayang hahahhaha

Leering13


	2. SEVENTEEN FUN 2

**SEVENTEEN FUN**

 _ **Minggyu x Wonwoo ver**_

 _Tuk_ sebuah gulungan kertas berhasil mendarat di kepala besar Wonwoo. Yang punya kepala hanya bisa mengambil kertas tersebut dan melihat kesekeliling kelasnya, siapa yang berani melempar kertas di jam pelajaran sang guru pembunuh ini, pikirnya. Dan dia pun membuka gulungan kertas tersebut dengan hati-hati bagaikan tim penjinak bom.

" _psstt…ayo tebak….sarang apa yang isinya hanya kau dan aku…apa? Kau bilang apa? Saranghae? Ah nado saranghae wonwoo…be mine ya"_

"tem…" sebuah suara memanggil julukan seseorang yang sedang asik membaca sebuah majalah itu

"lihat…seseorang melempar ini padaku, kau tau siapa?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menunjukkan gulungan kertas yang tadi mengenainya, sedangkan yang di tanya malah tetap asik membaca majalahnya.

"ya! Kim Minggyu Blacky! Kau dengar aku tidak?!" kata Wonwoo sambil menarik majalahnya

"hmm..kenapa Wonwoo ku sayang, ada apa? Apa kau cemburu dengan majalah itu? Tenang saja aku..ppffttt" belum lagi selesai Minggyu bicara Wonwoo sudah menyumpal mulutnya dengan majalah tadi

"berisik, lihat apa kau tau siapa yang menulisnya" tanya Wonwoo lagi, kali ini Minggyu fokus dengan surat tadi

"hm…sepertinya, kenapa? Kau mau menemuinya?" tanya Minggyu

"tidak, aku hanya bingung siapa orangnya hahaha unik sekali di jaman sekarang masih menggunakan kertas, bukankah sudah ada hp" jelas Wonwoo lagi

"terkadang cara yang unik itu meninggalkan suatu kesan lebih dalam Won" kata Minggyu

"kau tau apa soal cinta?" sindir Wonwoo

"ya..aku memang ta tau apa-apa soal cinta, tapi kurasa aku cukup tau satu hal di dunia ini" jelas Minggyu lagi

"apa? Cara menghitamkan kulit?" balas Wonwoo iseng

"sial, kau tau kulit hitamku ini adalah pesona seorang Kim Minggyu, sang pangeran cinta Jeon Wonwoo" ucapnya

"pfftt hahahha..apa? pangeran cinta Jeon Wonwoo hahahaa!"

"kau tau, kata cinta itu simple kan, tapi terkadang seseorang sulit merasakannya" kata Minggyu lagi

"kau..kenapa kau aneh hari ini, kau salah obat?" tanya Wonwoo aneh melihat Minggyu yang mulai berlagak aneh

Tak lama, Minggyu menggengam tangan Wonwoo lalu berdiri di hadapan Wonwoo, Wonwoo hanya bisa terdiam bingung melihat Minggyu yang kini ada di hadapannya

"Jeon Wonwoo, aku tau kita terlalu muda, belum saatnya aku berlutut sambil memberikan sebuah cincin, tapi sebagai awal dari itu semua, Jeon Wonwoo, aku, Kim Minggyu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Dan ku harap tidak ada kata penolakan, karna aku hanya akan memberikan pilihan yes dan iya" ucap Minggyu panjang lebar dan tinggi

Wonwoo masih terdiam mendengar semua ucapan Minggyu seakan ta percaya tapi ini terjadi, Wonwoo mulai bingung dan mulai membutuhkan sebuah pencerahan di hatinya.

"….aku…aku bingung Gyu" ucap Wonwoo

"wae?" balas Minggyu sedikit takut mendengar sebuah penolakan

"aku bingung, di satu sisi, aku menyukaimu tapi,,,di sisi lain…." Ucap Wonwoo tertahan

"di sisi lain…kenapa?" tanya Minggyu lagi bertahan untuk mendengar sebuah kalimat yang tidak ingin di dengarnya

"di sisi lain aku mencintaimu juga dan itu membuat aku bingung"

"….Won, kau sehat? Kau menyukaiku dan mencintaiku dan kau bingung dengan itu semua? Oh ayolha Kim Wonwoo kau hampir membuatku mati muda" kata Minggyu

"buahahahha, salahkan dirimu yang menyatakan cinta dengan hal unik, jadi kau juga harus mendapatkan jawaban yang unik" kata Wonwoo lagi

"hooo…jadi kau mau main main dengan pangeran cintamu ini hmmm" ucap Minggyu mendekatkan wajahnya namun belum lagi sempat mencicipi ukiran bibir Wonwoo, Wonwoo telah duluan menjauhkan wajah Minggyu dan pergi dengan santainya

"hei, Wonwoo, jadi kita sudah sah kan hahahhaha:" teriak Minggyu

"ya…dan aku mendapatkan brondong, siapkan dirimu untuk menuruti semua keinginanku Kim Minggyu" balas Wonwoo santai

\- END -


End file.
